Le discours d'Arthur
by Abyss et Tara
Summary: One shot inspiré du discours d'Edwin dans le Pacte des Marchombres de Pierre Bottero. Son fils a été enlevé, et Arthur fera tout pour le récupérer. Mais d'abord, il doit parler à ses hommes.


**Bonjour les amis ! Voilà un one-shot sur la série Merlin inspiré du discours d'Edwin dans l'excellent livre Le Pacte des Marchombres de Pierre Bottero. Je vous conseille à tous de le lire.**

**Je fais mon come back sur après quasiment 3 ans d'interruption alors j'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis.**

**Je précise que les personnages de Merlin sont la propriété exclusive de la BBC et que le discours appartient au regretté Pierre Bottero et son son éditeur Rageot.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Abyss**

* * *

Il était mort à l'intérieur.

Arthur leva lentement les yeux vers le soleil qui se couchait. La lumière filtrait à peine à travers le feuillage touffu des arbres, plongeant le camp dans la pénombre. De peur d'être repérés par l'ennemi, il avait fait donner l'ordre de ne pas allumer de feu, et, en ce début de printemps, le froid était toujours assez mordant pour lui glacer les os. Malgré la consigne d'être le plus silencieux possible, il entendait autour de lui le bruit de cinq cent hommes s'installant pour partager un maigre repas censé leur donner des forces pour la bataille du lendemain. Cinq cents hommes. Combien en resterait-il demain ? Combien encore mourrait pour cette folie ?

Après…

Arthur voyait, donc.

Et il entendait.

Et il avait froid.

Et pourtant, il était mort.

Il était mort à l'intérieur.

Mort en même temps qu'elle.

Mort en même temps qu'eux.

Gwen et Gwydre.

Sa femme et son fils.

Tout l'avenir qu'il s'était construit avec eux, mort en un claquement de doigt.

Et lui avec.

Même si son cœur battait toujours.

Même s'il respirait.

Il était mort.

Il était mort à l'intérieur.

Personne ne s'était attendu à l'attaque.

Le royaume était en paix depuis trois ans déjà. A part quelques petits anicroches aux frontières, rien de très marquant ne s'était déroulé. Le royaume était prospère. Les gens étaient heureux. Il était heureux.

Après trois ans de mariage, la reine lui avait donné un fils. Gwydre. Sa naissance avait été fêtée dans les cinq royaumes. Jamais Arthur ne s'était senti aussi serein, aussi comblé.

Avant que son bonheur ne lui soit arraché.

Cela faisait pourtant si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas manifesté, si longtemps qu'il avait fini par penser qu'elle s'était résignée, qu'elle s'avouait vaincue, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas…

Chimères.

Personne, donc, ne s'était attendu à l'attaque. Le royaume était sans défense quand ses troupes avaient déferlées sur le château. Personne ne les avaient vus arriver. Ils avaient sans peine brisés leurs défenses. Et ils avaient commencé leur massacre. Tué Elyan. Tué Gauvain. Tué tant de ses chevaliers. Tué…

Arthur ferma les yeux. Il était mort. A quoi lui servait-il de continuer ? Il serait tellement simple, tellement facile, tellement reposant de s'allonger là, à même le sol, et de la laisser finir son œuvre…

Il secoua la tête.

Arthur était mort, mais il était encore vivant. Oh, à peine. Juste un peu. Un lambeau, un haillon de vie, qui s'accrochait encore à une parcelle d'espoir. Car s'il ne doutait plus, malgré l'absence de cadavre, de la mort de Guenièvre, un soldat ennemi lui avait livré, juste avant de rendre son dernier souffle, l'information dont il avait besoin pour continuer à respirer.

Gwydre était peut-être toujours en vie. Selon ce soldat, son fils était toujours vivant, prisonnier de Morgane qui entendait se servir de lui comme d'appât. Bien sûr, cela pouvait très bien être un mensonge. Mais lui, Arthur Pendragon, roi de Camelot, mort et vivant à la fois, allait mordre à l'hameçon. Cependant peut-être pas tout à fait de la manière dont sa très chère sœur l'espérait.

Arthur ouvrit les yeux et parcourut une nouvelle fois du regard l'assemblée hétéroclite qui se trouvait devant lui. Cinq cent hommes, séparés en trois groupes distincts qui ne se mélangeaient pas. La plupart étaient de simples soldats de Camelot qui, il le savait, ne contesteraient pas la moindre de ses décisions. Un peu plus loin, ce qui lui restait de chevaliers était rassemblé sous les feuilles d'un immense chêne. Eux non plus, brûlant de venger leurs camarades, ne reculeraient pas. Le troisième groupe seul, le plus réduit, lui posait problème. Il était constitué d'environ cinquante hommes et femmes. Cinquante sorciers.

Arthur n'en revenait pas d'être réduit à ça, de devoir utiliser la magie pour récupérer son fils. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Morgane avait à sa disposition sa propre armée de sorciers. Seule la magie pouvait combattre la magie. Il avait été surpris, en revanche, de trouver cinquante magiciens prêts à se battre pour Camelot qui les avaient traqués pendant si longtemps.

Le regard d'Arthur s'arrêta sur une silhouette fine parmi les sorciers. Merlin. Son jeune serviteur s'était montré étonnant. Il avait soutenu Arthur quand la douleur l'avait immobilisé. Il l'avait poussé en avant, et ce même si la souffrance teintait son propre regard. Il avait suggéré d'utiliser des magiciens. Il avait trouvé la quasi-totalité du groupe. Et maintenant, malgré ses réserves souvent exprimées sur tout c qui touchait à la sorcellerie, il était le seul à trouver le courage de se mêler à eux. Oui, à bien des égards, Merlin était étonnant.

A côté de Merlin, discutant avec lui, se trouvait ce qui semblait être le chef non officiel des magiciens. Galaad. Arthur avait du mal à concevoir qu'un homme comme lui ait besoin d'étudier la magie. Galaad était jeune, pas plus de dix-huit ans. Et pourtant c'était déjà un géant. Il était plus grand e plus impressionnant que Perceval, l'homme le plus grand et le plus impressionnant qu'Arthur avait jamais rencontré. Il l'avait vu soulever d'immenses rochers et déraciner un arbre à mains nues. Il parlait peu, mais quand il le faisait sa voix rauque et grave imposait le respect. Et Merlin parlait avec cet homme comme il parlerait à n'importe qui.

Derechef, Arthur secoua la tête.

Demain serait le jour du combat. Nombreux seraient les hommes à mourir, et si officiellement il menait cette attaque en tant que roi de Camelot et non en tant que père, il n'en restait pas moins que ces hommes étaient venus pour lui.

Il devait leur parler.

Serrant les dents, il avança vers le groupe de sorciers. Quand il arriva près d'eux, les conversations se turent. Merlin sauta sur ses pieds.

- Sire, dit-il.

Arthur l'ignora et s'adressa à Galaad.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je voudrais que tu m'éclaire et que, si nécessaire, tu amplifie ma voix. Peux-tu faire cela ?

Galaad opina gravement, puis se leva pour l'accompagner.

Arthur se jucha sur une grande pierre plate qui surplombait le campement. D'un mot de Galaad, il se trouva nimbé d'une lumière vive. Les soldats, occupés à manger, se tournèrent dans sa direction.

- Compagnons de combats, frères chevaliers, amis sorciers, lança-t-il en se tournant tour à tour vers les soldats, les chevaliers et les magiciens, je connais la plupart d'entre vous et la plupart d'entre vous me connaissent. Pour les autres, je suis Arthur Pendragon et si votre nombre interdit que j'entende vos noms, sachez qu'à chacun de vous j'offre ce soir ma reconnaissance. Une reconnaissance à la hauteur de l'honneur que vous me faites en me rejoignant. Une reconnaissance à la hauteur de la dette que je contracte ainsi envers vous. Une reconnaissance infinie.

Il balaya du regard l'assemblée silencieuse avant de poursuivre.

- J'ai la fierté de vous avoir à de multiples reprises mené sur le champ de bataille pour des combats qui nous ont vu offrir sans ciller notre force et notre sang afin de préserver l'équilibre de Camelot. Sur ces champs de bataille, nous avons affronté des ennemis plus forts que nous, plus nombreux que nous, plus sauvages que nous, mais toujours nous l'avons emporté. Et savez-vous pourquoi ?

Soldats, chevaliers et sorciers s'étaient levés. Leurs yeux brillaient de ferveur, ils buvaient les paroles de celui qui, pour tout guerrier d'Albion, était une légende.

- Parce que la vie d'un compagnon de combat a toujours été plus importante que la nôtre, parce que si nous sommes cent à affronter mille ennemis, nos cent cœurs battent sur le même rythme, portés par le même sens de l'honneur. Nous sommes cent face à mille, mais en réalité nous ne formons qu'un et ce un-là est invincible !

Arthur leva le poing, stoppant l'ovation avant qu'elle n'éclate. Puis il poursuivi d'une voix si forte que Galaad cessa de l'amplifier.

- Nous avons tant de fois défié la mort, tant des nôtres sont tombés que c'est un miracle que nous soyons toujours en vie. Pourtant, et vous les savez, compagnons, les miracles ne durent pas. Demain, nous serons nombreux à mourir.

Il tendit le doigt vers la foule suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Toi, peut-être, et toi. Et toi. Et toi là-bas. Mais cela n'a aucune importance car demain, vous vous battrez pour l'honneur et pour l'amitié, vous vous battrez parce que vous l'avez choisi. Demain, nous serons nombreux à mourir mais demain, une fois de plus, nous serons invincibles.

Il se tut et, pendant un long moment, le silence s'étira sur l'assemblée.

Puis un sorcier, au dernier rang, leva les bras à la hauteur de son visage et, avec force, claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il recommença sur un rythme lent et, un à un, ses compagnons se joignirent à lui.

La clameur sauvage de cet hommage se para soudain d'un vibrant écho métallique. Les chevaliers frappaient de leur main gantelée leur armure au niveau de la poitrine. Les soldats entrèrent alors dans la partie en martelant leur bouclier du pommeau de leur épée, et la nuit vola en éclat sous la puissance de ce vibrant témoignage de loyauté.

Cinq cents hommes.

Un battement unique.

Comme un cœur démesuré.

Tant qu'il résonna, et il résonna longtemps, Arthur se tint droit, immobile.

Il avait beau être mort, il était bouleversé.

Dans les rangs des sorciers, Merlin frappa une dernière fois ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Des larmes lui venaient aux yeux et il ne cherchait pas à les cacher. Devant lui se tenait Arthur, le roi présent et à venir. Son ami. Si Merlin avait jamais douté de sa destinée, il savait qu'elle était à présent sur le point de s'accomplir. Le destin était à un tournant. Bientôt viendrait l'heure de la révélation, mais pour la première fois, il n'avait pas peur.

Demain pouvait venir.

Il était prêt.


End file.
